


Savior of Snails

by xiolaperry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Fluffapalooza, Fluffapalooza 2020, Gen, Happy Ending, Snail in peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiolaperry/pseuds/xiolaperry
Summary: Written for Fluffapalooza 2020, challenge word "SNAILS".
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Savior of Snails

Rumplestiltskin watched as Gideon ran ahead of him. He had told him several times to slow down. The garden behind the bed & breakfast they were staying in looked beautiful after the spring rain. As soon as the rain had stopped, he had brought Gideon outside to play. Belle, exhausted from a long morning of chasing after an energetic four-year-old, was taking a well-deserved nap. He hoped it would recharge her for some other _activities_ later. 

Little Gideon took off down another steep path without a thought of falling. Rumplestiltskin saw so much of Belle in him, fearless and always looking for adventure. A distinct _crunch_ startled Rumplestiltskin from his musings. It was a sound the Dark One knew well. Perhaps his boy was more like him than he thought.

“Papa!” wailed a distraught Gideon. “A snail!” Dropping to the ground, he picked up the injured creature, carrying it back to his father at a slow walk.

“I stepped on it. I hurt it! It was on accident,” said Gideon, the beginning of tears in his eyes. “Fix it, please!”

“I know you didn't mean to do it. But sometimes these things happen.”

“But Papa, please,” he gulped and the tears that had threatened before now rolled down his face. He took his father's hand and placed the snail in it.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. The snail was alive but the shell was badly cracked. Could a snail live with a cracked shell? He didn't know. His knowledge of snails consisted of the magic needed to turn a person into one (before grinding them under his boot). But now his boy was looking at him like he could fix anything. How could he disappoint him?

“The Dark One has come to this,” he muttered ruefully. “A Savior of Snails.”

“What did you say, Papa?”

“Nothing. Now, Gideon, this is why must always watch where we are going and must slow down when we are told.”

“Yes, Papa.”

He only needed the smallest amount of magic, next to nothing really, and the snail shell was whole again.

“Thank you!” Gideon said, kissing him, tears forgotten.

“You're welcome. Let's find a safe place to put him.” He returned the snail to his son's hand.

He'd have to tell Belle that he'd used magic, but knew she'd appreciate the irony. _Saving snails,_ he thought. _Who would have ever imagined?_


End file.
